The present disclosure relates generally to monitoring mobile devices and in particular to associating external credentials with mobile devices.
The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, which enable these objects to collect and exchange data between devices and often with reference to the IoT-enabled objects' positioning in an electronic model of a physical environment. The IoT allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration between the physical world and computer-based systems. By interacting with IoT systems, mobile devices are able to provide rich feedback regarding external credentials for the physical spatial environment in which the IoT devices and/or systems are installed.